


Lonely

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Lonely

Surrounded by rivers  
Inviting, friendly, beckoning  
Alone  
The loving rivers   
Always ready for me

They hug me  
Talk around me  
And  
The fuzzy bears  
Ready to defend

The huge buildings  
Tall and proud  
Scared  
Smiling for me  
Telling stories

The dancers  
Dancing through the silver night  
Even  
Laughing and kissing  
Hugging each other 

The whispering wind  
Telling secrets of old  
In  
Strong yet weak  
Brave and noisy

The tiny flowers  
Running around  
A  
Playing in the dirt  
Rolling in the grass

The thousands of people   
Talking, shouting, and loving  
Crowd  
Running, walking, and falling  
Ready to ask but never help

Alone 

And

Scared

Even

In

A

Crowd


End file.
